powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Predazord
The Predazord is the third Megazord combined from the Dark Wild Zords by Zen-Aku. They were later redeemed and used by the Lunar Wolf Ranger. During the final battle with Master Org, they were destroyed along with the Rangers' other Wild Zords and Animus, but were revived and joined forces with all Wild Zords to destroy him. Design Dark When then Predazord was controlled by Zen-Aku, the Wolf Wildzord helmet over the head was closed and had an Org horn coming out of it. The Alligator Wildzord's head points downard and its front legs go behind it while its back legs extend to form the legs and main body of the Predazord. The Wolf Wildzord's tail goes on top of the Alligator Wildzord head and the Wolf Wildzord itself forms the left arm. The Hammerhead Shark Wildzord forms the right arm and uses the tail of the Alligator Wildzord and itself as a staff called the Gator Staff. It is able to use the crescent blade that sits on the top of the Alligator Wildzord head as a boomerang attack called Crescent Boomerang. The Dark Predazord used a finisher move called Predator Wave that involved the mouth of the Alligator Wildzord opening and blasting the enemies with a stream of white energy similar to the manner of the Mega Roar of the Wild Force Megazord. Light After Merrick is freed of Zen-Aku's curse and becomes the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Predazord gains a new face. When Merrick, as himself, summons Predazord for the first time, he uses his Lunar Cue to shoot his Animal Crystals—the Wolf, the Hammerhead, and the Alligator—off his Laser Pool Table and into the sky. There is an explosion as the Animal Crystals dance around the sky, and appear in three points of light on an eclipsed sun. The Predazord's "good" face resembles a valiant warrior, but still retains its previous "Dark" form regarding its transformation. Merrick introduces a new attack for the Predazord during this arc, calling it "Revolver Phantom". With this he attaches the Alligator's tail to the Predazord's right arm and uses it as a drill. It still retains the ability to use the Gator Staff, Crescent Boomerang, and the Predator Wave. The Predazord has shown the ability to use the Gator Staff to perform attacks with the Armadillo Zord, knocking it flying at enemies. This is usually referred to as Lunar Break. Modes Dark Most of the time when Zen-Aku fought the Rangers with Predazord, he mainly used the same Modes the Rangers usually used with the Wild Force Megazord after he captured four of the Auxiliary Zords, except for Sword & Shield Mode. Spear The Giraffe Zord replaces the Hammerhead Shark Zord as an arm to become Predazord Spear Mode. Double Knuckle The Wolf and Hammerhead Shark Zords are replaced by the Black and Polar Bear Zords to become Predazord Double Knuckle Mode. Light After Merrick was freed from Zen-Aku's control and became the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Predazord also underwent a change; the 'horn' on its head disappeared while it gained a friendlier looking face. Predazord did not appear with any different configurations after this. Blue Moon During the time when Merrick worked with the other Rangers, his Predazord had gained a new form while fighting alongside Animus. Even though the other Rangers had lost contact with their Zords, they did not lose their connection to them. They used that connection and joined their powers with Predazord, turning it into Predazord Blue Moon. In this mode, the Predazord's eyes turn green, and the Alligator Wildzord's main chest armor is blue. This mode's finisher is called Blue Moon Wave, a more powerful version of the Predator Wave which is blue and is surrounded by a blue aura. Cockpit Lunar Wolf Ranger in Predazord cockpit.jpg Predazord Blue Moon Cockpit.jpg Zen Aku in Predazord Cockpit.jpg Notes *The Predazord is the first Megazord in Power Rangers history that is comprised of 3 Zords, but using only one pilot. This process would be repeated again in Power Rangers Operation Overdrive with Tyzonn and his Rescue Runners forming the Flash Point Megazord. *The Wild Force Predazord is the first Megazord in Power Rangers history to only have 3 components. *The Predazord is one of only three Megazords-the other two being Power Rangers Lost Galaxy's Stratoforce Megazord and Centaurus Megazord-to undergo an actual physical change after being evil and being redeemed to good. All three Megazords started out as good but were corrupted by villainous forces (Deviot and the power of Zen-Aku) and were later returned to light by the efforts of other Power Rangers. *In Power Rangers RPM it should be noted that the Green and Black Rangers pilot the ValveMax Megazord, whose transformation process in turn is designed in almost the same way as the Predazord, with a crocodile forming the main body, legs and head, and a wolf and shark forming its arms. *The Predazord is the third Megazord who has a Wolf Zord as his left arm. The previous two are the Ninja Megazord (Mighty Morphin 3) and the Galaxy Megazord (Lost Galaxy). *The Predazord is the first Sixth Ranger Megazord that could combine with Auxiliary Zords even if it was only once. *Bandai America did not release the Predazord Blue Moon to toy stores in the USA, making Gao Hunter Blue Moon a Japanese exclusive. *The Predazord's name is a portmanteau of "Predator Megazord", as when the Wild Force and Isis Megazords use the Wolf and Hammerhead Zords, they're called Predator Mode. See Also Category:Megazord Category:Wild Force Category:Zords (Wild Force) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Sentient Zords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords Category:Evil Zords